Auto Truck Transport
by Asherrs
Summary: Bella works at Auto Truck Transport. With Edward Cullen. All the office women swoon over him. What happens when her friends set her up on a supposed blind date with Edward? AH,AU. Canon Pairings. OC.


**Holà! I got the inspiration for this just a few minutes ago when my dad was talking to my aunt on the phone. By the way my aunt will be featured in this story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Whoo-hoo! Shake that ass!"Good lord could these women get even more engrossed with all the young men that work here? For gods sakes! This is Ohio! Most of the boys are hot! Well except a select few. I stood up and walked over to where they were all huddled around the window,moving to stand between my two aunts one of which was in her early forties.

"May I say something?"I looked at them.

"Go ahead,Bella,honey."Aunt Beth,said. She's the young,calm,sweet one. With her short dark brown hair and small,petite build. Her wide,white smile always brought you up when you're down. She's one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. So protective too. Her daughters Brooke and Emily are sweet too. And protective.

They all looked at me.

"YOU'RE ALL MARRIED WITH KIDS!"I yelled! Some of the men working outside stopped to stare. Especially one in particular. The one who all the women swooned over. Edward Cullen. I'll admit,even I swoon. Just a tiny bit though.

"You're right baby."Aunt Jeanie,the paranoid and sweet aunt said. One time she called the cops because her sons,Tony and Mikey,built a completely legal potato launcher! She can be funny though. Jeanie and Beth aren't my only aunts. I have lots more uncles and aunts. They come in later though.

All the women sighed or gave me glares as they trudged back to the desk. I fanned myself off with the fan I got at the Fair at New Boston two years ago. Still in great condition. It's the middle of summer and the air conditioner is broke. If you know Ohio you know it gets hot! The door opened. Uncle Chris walked in.

"Hey Bella could you put in for a vacation check?"He asked. Tomorrow he's going camping with two of his kids. Ashley,who is twelve but very smart and mature for her age,and Landon,the aggravator.

"Sure can! Make sure you take a camera and a video camera,ooh! And a voice recorder!"I said all this because I've been camping with them before and it's pretty damn hilarious. He chuckled.

"Already all packed."I nodded,typing all the things on my computer for the check before getting started on the letter and making sure I filled everything on the envelope out quickly and putting a stamp on it and placing it in the outgoing mail box.

"There you go!"He nodded before clocking out.

"Bye girls! Bella."Jessica said throwing me glare. I don't know why but she's always hated me ever since we met.

"Bye."Beth said out loud. "Bitch."She added once she left. Making us all giggle. Everyone hated Jessica. She flirted with all the guys shamelessly. The thing is she's been married for five years now and has a daughter!

Suddenly a little box on my computer screen popped up telling me I had mail. I clicked on it.

_'Stare at these pictures the whole time through.'_Seemed easy enough. I stared at them all. They were just pictures of random things. I was really getting intrigued and getting closer to the screen when....

"Ahhh!"Four screams rang out.

"You guys must have gotten it too."Karissa stated. We all nodded. BAM! The door to the office busted open.

"You ladies okay?"Two men,one of them Edward,were standing in the door way.

"Yeah,Edward,we're fine. Just a scary e-mail."Beth said shakily.

"Ooh! I wanna see it!"Mikey,Jeanie's son,exclaimed. Edward shrugged walking over to her computer. I got up to go grab some papers. As I was walking back to my desk the scream from the e-mail came again. Making me scream,also making the papers fly out of my hands and all over the floor.

"Nice.... Bella!"Karissa got out between laughs.

"Shut up Karissa."I mumbled,kneeling down to pick up all the papers. Two male hands reached out to pick up some papers. My eyes moved to look at them through my eye-lashes. The hands belonged to Edward.

"T-thank you."I stuttered,clutching the papers to my chest and looking down. When he placed two fingers under my chin I felt a shock. He lifted my head up. Forcing me to look into his marvelous emerald eyes.

"Welcome."A crooked smile plastered itself onto his face.

"Quit flirting with my cousin and get out here with me!"Mikey chuckled. The blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Coming man."He said jogging out the door.

I shook my head making my way back to my desk. I sat down closing the e-mail I had left open.

"Beth! You can't fucking do that!"Jeanie exclaimed. I shook my head. This always happens. Beth does something then Jeanie freaks out.

"What about the time when you did almost the exact same thing?"Beth asked.

"But.... But that's different!"Jeanine tried to defend herself. Karissa quietly giggled. The clock on my computer said 4:29. Here soon Alice will be calling me.

"_She got style_

_She got class_

_She'll drive for miles_

_Just to buy a Prada bag"_

Alice's ring tone played.

"Hey Ali."I said.

"Guess what!"Oh no. This always meant something bad. Well for me.

"What?"I asked timidly.

"Emmett,has a friend who agreed to go on a date with the one,the only you!"Dear lord!

"A-"I was just about to complain to her that I hate blind dates!

"Don't you Alice me! You will go on this date and you will enjoy it! Plus I get to play Bella Barbie!"Figures.

"Well I get off at 5-"Again! She has got to learn to not cut people off.

"No. You will get your butt over here NOW!"Damn. I was hoping to buy some time.

"Fine."I hung up before logging off the computer.

"What has Alice planned for you now?"Karissa asked.

"Well,Emmett has a friend who agreed to go on a blind date with me. So she gets to play Bella Barbie."She nodded.

"Ooh! You have a date!"Oh no! Aunt Beth is gushing again. Shit! "Bella's got a date! Bella's got a date!"

Next thing I know Beth,Jeanie and Karissa are outside in the yard singing "Bella's got a date."

"With who!"Mikey asked. Looking at me.

"It's a blind date!"Why god! Why! I tried to slowly sneak away to my car. It didn't go so well.

"If he gives you nay trouble cousin Mikey will kick his ass."I shook my head rushing to my car. My old 1953 Chevy's motor blew out and Emmett's girlfriend Rose couldn't fix it,so I had to settle for a new truck. I love it,but not as much as my old one.

"Bella!"Alice screamed when I got to her house. I groaned. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."That made it a little better. She made me shower. Once I got out and was all dried and lotioned I put on the undergarments Alice had laid out on the counter. It was a white bra with a bow in the middle and a white thong with lace at the top. I wrapped my towel around me again and walked out into Alice's bedroom. She was standing in front of the vanity.

"A thong? Really Alice! How far do you think we're going to get?"I asked her,arching an eyebrow.

"You never know what could happen. And we're all girls in here. You don't have to have the towel wrapped around you. I forced you in bikini's before,I know what you look like."She was setting everything that would be needed on the vanity.

"Put that outfit on."She pointed to an out fit on the bed. It consisted of a yellow top that was slightly loose,straight leg jeans and black ballet flats. I quickly put them on thanking the lord that Alice didn't set out heels. I sat at the vanity. Alice put on a silver heart bracelet and a heart necklace. She put a little of my hair up and curled it. Alice applied a small amount of light pink lip gloss. She looked me over.

"You look great!"She gushed. I blushed and someone knocked on the living room door.

"Alice! He's here!"Jasper,Alice's husband called. She rushed me down the stairs. And there he was. The guy all the girls swooned over. Edward Cullen. He was decked out in a gray casual button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows,dark wash jeans and black and white DC'S.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"We said simultaneously.

"You two know each other?!"Alice exclaimed/asked.

"Yeah,we work together."I said. At that moment Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"So how did the first impressions go?"Emmett asked.

"They already know each other."Alice said.

"What! So it's not a blind date!"He said.

"Nope,just a date."Jasper was chuckling.

"Well I guess we better,don't want to waste the reservations."Edward said,holding his hand out so I could take it. I grabbed a hold of marveling at how soft and gentle it felt. He led me out to his Volvo. I couldn't help but think.

_I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen! Edward Cullen! Maybe we'll get far! No! Stop! He doesn't like you like that!_

**So did you like it? Maybe they'll get to second base next chapter! How would you like that? R&R! Outfits on my profile!**


End file.
